User talk:OrigamiAirEnforcer
Archive 1 (Jan. 2010-May 2011) Archive 2 (May 2011-Dec. 2011) Archive 3 (Dec. 2011-June 2017) Need to ask me something or discuss an issue? Leave a message here. OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) New topics Hello OrigamiAirEnforcer. I have two things I want to bring up that I've been thinking about for some time. The first topic is about the usage of the word, "model". On this wikia and other wikias, I have used that word to describe how a toy has been moulded and/or modeled in the factory. I believe however that many users won't see it in the same way I use to think of it. This is because some will think as if the vehicles are being compared to actual models, i.e. Marklin and Bachmann, when they really are toys for children ages 3-6. I think to prevent any disputes from happening, we should replace models with terms like "vehicles" and "versions" which may give a clear idea, and I was wondering if you may have thought the same. The second topic is about the pages about track layouts from online and the Yearbooks, which are mainly under the "Combo & Expansion Sets" and "Yearbook Layout Plans" categories. I think they should be deleted as I do not see a real point in having them. They may be official layouts set out by Learning Curve, but they are not products, merely suggestions. Many people also don't seem to know what way they should be written, as some just list the destinations used and even categorize them as sets. That's why I think it be easier not to cover these sorts of things and just leave it to the scans seen inside the Yearbooks and Builder's Guides. Jdogman (talk) 09:33, June 3, 2017 (UTC) deletion Why has my customs page been nominated for deletion after only 5 mins of being created? Thomas Wood Hello OrigamiAirEnforcer. I have some major things to discuss regarding the recently revealed plans of the Thomas Wood range for next year. It is likely that we will be renaming the wikia to the Thomas Wood Wikia, and updating the URL as such to "thomaswood.wikia.com", but I want to make sure that we are aware of making the changes beforehand. We'll also need a new logo, which I offer to attempt and show to you and FlyingDuckManGenesis for approval. The background as I've previously may also need a change as it has become outdated, however I would like to keep the circles design that I believe TEngine put in place. Jdogman (talk) 09:15, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :I understand that changing the URL and a few things may be a rather drastic decision and I respect that, although I will plan to do a few reworkings of things. I don't see the reasoning behind your speculation however and find it very unlikely that it is certain to fail, or how it should affect the wikia at all. Jdogman (talk) 01:25, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :: I personally think that Thomas Wood should have its own separate wiki. Citing examples, Take-Along Thomas has its own wiki, as does Thomas Adventures (formerly the Take N' Play Wiki). If this idea does become a reality, then due to my preference of ranges, I probably would not be involved in the Thomas Wood Wiki (unless otherwise noted), but would continue working on the Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki. :: FDMG, 9:40 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 01:40, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :: To add to that, BRIO should have its own wiki established. It would make more sense since BRIO has made a vast quantity of non-Thomas products (the Thomas-themed products they released were still part of the "BRIO Wooden Railway system" and not part of the "Thomas Wooden Railway system." Thomas & Friends Wood is still essentially the same line as before, with a name change and another redesign to the products. 2018ThomasWood (talk) 06:13, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Custom page deletion Why is the customs page up for deletion? Bdac (talk) 17:27, September 8, 2017 (UTC) : ^The Customs page has been marked for deletion due to how disorganized it has become as of late, and some of the users have questioned the quality of the customs (including those made from third-party companies like Orbrium), as well as if the page is really needed when compared to pages of official Thomas Wooden Railway products. I sent a message to the user that uploaded the many pictures of custom models made by other users as of late informing him that the page has been marked for deletion by another admin, and that admin encouraged users who uploaded pictures of their custom models to save them and migrate them to a special wiki or website specifically for custom models of Thomas Wooden Railway engines, rolling stock, destinations, and original characters. I also encouraged that user to inform me if such a wiki is made, and that I would gladly transfer my pictures to there if that is the case. I hope this has helped answer your question. : FDMG, 2:59 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 18:59, September 8, 2017 (UTC) New logo Hello OrigamiAirEnforcer. I would like to pitch a new logo for the wikia that I've been working on for the last week, and if it gets accepted, I'll put it to use immediately. I've also had another think about the URL change to "thomaswood" and would like to encourage it. If someone types in the old URL, they will be instantly redirected to the new URL no matter what. Additionally, I changed the URL of the Thomas TrackMaster Wikia from "tttetrackmaster" to "thomastrackmaster" over two years ago, and I can still type in the old URL redirecting me to the current URL just fine, so I doubt regular users and casual visitors will be lost. The naming doesn't have to be so strict, so anyone can still call it the Thomas Wooden Railway Wikia as they please. Jdogman (talk) 14:32, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for getting back to me. I got the original logo from the Ages and Stages guide on the Toys R Us website and carefully removed the background in MS Paint. I had to put the second banner together by downloading a free photo editing software to allow both images to connect seamlessly as I also do not possess any other programs and have limited photo editing skills. I made the logo horizontally because I wanted to keep the wood design that the Thomas cloud had as there is no way for me to recreate that. I could try and make the logo stacked, but I'll have to make sure that the final logo does not look too squished when used on the banner. Jdogman (talk) 03:56, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Petrichor51411 I'm not planning to message you further about certain happenings on the wiki, but since you were majorly involved with this, I believe I should come to you. I've had a think about the blocking of Petrichor51411 and believe his ban could be reduced. I think the type of language and behavior that person used was totally unacceptable and worth getting banned over, but it was the subject matter itself. Sometimes it can be difficult to try and find information on current products when there's little official material about them, but I believe Petrichor51411's research and reasoning about the Aquarium Cars was thought out comparing it to the Hugo box, and it has clearly been established that the Aquarium Cars were in production this year, so I don't see why he should be banned for the whole year. My only regret is not approaching you sooner about this. Jdogman (talk) 13:33, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :No I haven't. I've been meaning to ask about it for a few months and I hadn't got around to it. Usually when someone gets blocked, FlyingDuckManGenesis asks me to review the block to ensure I think his actions were appropriate, but this matter was something I was partly aware of happening, but didn't look closely. I have had very little to do with Petrichor51411 on this website. I'm not certain if NWRBen really is the same user as well. I'd like to think this recent act of vandalism was a coincidence. :I thought again after your message and I do agree that Petrichor51411 deserves the whole block, but I hope it's clear to everyone noticing this was that this user was blocked due to their behaviour, and not because they were adding correct information. However I think you should have accepted his reasoning about the content because I think his evidence seemed good enough at the time. There are people still on this site which add speculation and nothing gets done, like how someone assumed Edward, Henry, and Toby were going to be in the Wood range, and that made this wiki get laughed at. Jdogman (talk) 04:14, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Vandal I have reported that vandal to the VSTF wiki. Hopefully someone will be by in the morning to help clean up. Cinderthomtrooper (talk) 03:43, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Vandalism containment Your welcome. I'm happy to help a friend, or wikia, in need. Unfortunately though, that user who was vandalizing earlier is back under a different a account, and is still vandalizing. 20:07, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Clean Up Clean up is need, pages are marked for deletion. Thanks. Cinderthomtrooper (talk) 20:18, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Never mind, vstf cleaned up! Cinderthomtrooper (talk) 23:57, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Twitter account Hello OrigamiAir Enforcer. Was it your decision to start a Twitter account for this wiki? Jdogman (talk) 11:53, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :My concern about this was that I don't think having a Twitter account is necessary, nor did I ever think it was ever a priority involved with improving some of the wiki. I believe the "Community Messages" on the Wiki Activity page is enough to post important information broadly regarding the website. I know that I have no intentions to manage a social media account alongside this website either and I'm not obsessed with trying to build a following outside the existing following on here. Jdogman (talk) 02:33, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Wattsj528 It has been brought to my attention that Wattsj528 has been involved in a lot of useless activity on here. He has been uploading a lot of identical images already on this wiki just to be used on his user page and constantly adds the useless prefix "WoodenRailway" on the file name. He has also been using sockpuppet accounts on this wikia which he has also used on Thomas Wikia and been banned for the use of them. I'm wondering what would be the best action to take here? --Jdogman (talk) 05:27, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Just adding my involvement on this. He's made 60 accounts total, across here and the TTTE wiki. I've made a complaint to the VSTF and I've sent a support message to Wikia as well. Hopefully he will be dealt with. His actions on the TTTE site have been occuring since April of last year, and now he's coming to this wiki with apparent intentions to do the same things. TWR98 (talk) 05:58, January 7, 2018 (UTC) RE: Factory Error page and associated images Okay, I'll give you that idea. Having not heard from you for a while, I decided to take my own course for the time being. Jdogman (talk) 23:09, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Nomination for admin For a new admin, I would like to nominate Cinderthomtrooper for the role. He is very good at editing to the wiki's manual of style and maintains an interest in the current products. I believe he will be a good help to the team. Jdogman (talk) 05:03, December 4, 2018 (UTC) I am not staff here, but I also think Cinder would be a good pick for administrator. TWRAddictYT (talk) 19:49, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Request for access to wiki Twitter account. As you are the owner of our Wiki's Twitter account, I'm looking to access it. The account has not been used since October of 2017, and I would like to post more frequently on it (at least once a day with an article feature or factoid about the line). I believe it would bring more engagement to the site and would have the account achieve more followers. TWRAddictYT (talk) 03:01, January 23, 2019 (UTC) RE: Wiki Twitter Account I understand your reasoning, my interest was spurred by this comment made last October where you referred to "your own situation" and the account falling into disuse, and I was mostly hoping it could be made active again. I appreciate your consideration of me for Content Mod. TWRAddictYT (talk) 05:59, January 24, 2019 (UTC) RE: content moderator I think TWRAddict would be great for the position! I'm all for it! Cinderthomtrooper (talk) 07:59, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Nomination of TWRAddict as a content moderator I forgot to mention that I had a short talk with TWRAddict on the wiki's chat about his request. He convinced me that the Twitter account would promote engagement and gain more traction on the wiki. I directed him to you since you possess the account. I was not certain that the wiki was important enough to warrant an account, but I realized that we could gain interest through it considering the variety of topics we cover. One of the reasons I did not mention about my reluctance with the Twitter account was that I have an intention for the Fisher-Price Thomas wikis to join together as a network and, if there was enough interest, to make a Twitter/social networking account which encompass a group of toy ranges. Should I still wish to have an account, I could transition the Wood Wiki account for that purpose. The Twitter account is only an idea up in the air in the meantime. I give my approval for TWRAddict to be a Content Moderator and manage the Twitter account. Jdogman (talk) 13:37, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Re:Nomination of TWRAddict as a content moderator Dear OrigamiAirEnforcer, I give my approval for TWRAddict to be a content moderator on this wiki. FDMG, 1:13 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 18:13, January 25, 2019 (UTC) unwanted pictures hey there, when I popped into the images gallery, I saw three unwanted pictures, can you please take care of them and the person who uploaded them?Bdac (talk) 22:56, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Nominating TWRAddictYT I'm going to promote TWRAddictYT to admin status. Since Wattsj528 has been evading bans with his impossible to detect IPs and over 50 accounts for the last year, we need someone who is able to block him whenever he returns. As we could use another staff member when any of us can't be around, TWRAddictYT would be an acceptable candidate. Jdogman (talk) 14:05, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Switching from User Talk Pages to Message Walls I talked to Jdogman about this and would like your opinion. Talk pages would be archived and accessible so no data would be lost, and message walls are a lot more versatile and easy to navigate. By doing so, we would also be able to condense our rules regarding talk page conduct. TWRAddictYT (talk) 04:44, July 6, 2019 (UTC) RE: Message Walls I've done as you suggested and made a formal request here. TWRAddictYT (talk) 16:27, July 7, 2019 (UTC)